The First Noel
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Because L loves Christmas desserts and Light just can't resist handcuffs. Ultimate seasonal fluff-fest!


The First Noel 

"Mince pies?"

A smile glimmered across L's lips for no more than a second before the man shrugged and pointed, still dazed, to the Christmas pudding at the other end of the table. For L to shrug and be indecisive meant that Light had done a particularly good job this festive season, and he smirked smugly, folding his arms, waggling his eyebrows in satisfaction.

The younger man looked around, considering, at the huge table laden with assorted Christmas desserts, single portions for each of them, especially ordered for the detective as his early Christmas present. Early being subjective considering it was a mere half an hour until midnight, and therefore the twenty-fifth.

He was quite proud with himself for being able to do this when the fact that he was almost always in close proximity with L was quite prominent. However, taking into account – over two years ago during the time of the Kira case – that they had once been _chained _together, Light conceded that he had a lot more leeway now that they weren't.

Grey eyes continued to stare in what could only be repressed awe at the table and the numerous small, delicate plates of equally delicate desserts. In all honesty, when Light had told him that there was something he should see about a new case concerning murder in a kitchen….this was _not_ what he expected when he dropped by the dining room to fetch himself one of his cheesecakes before attacking said case.

He hardly expected this to be granted him by _Light_ of all people, especially since free hours were usually spent by them both being fairly awkward at intervals. L had yet to figure out why.

"Light-kun…" L finally managed, his voice still faint.

The fair haired boy grinned.

"I take it you like it then. Aren't you glad I'm still as enigmatic as I was when we first met? Even _you_ wouldn't have thought I'd pull something as genius as _this_."

Judging by the twitch to the detective's lips, it appeared that he silently agreed with his statement.

"It should be Christmas everyday…" L remarked, nodding solemnly as he brought a thumb to his lips, which Light _knew_ were itching to start enclosing themselves around one of these treats…or all.

Golden brows rose in amusement as he watched his partner begin his walk around the long dining table that could easily have fit more than fifty guests. The younger boy had never once seen the necessity for such a monstrosity when they _never_ had company who they entertained (Mello, Matt and Near hardly counted because they just raided the fridge and then flew off again) but L had always told him that such an occasion might rise when a super-massive-dining table could be of use…even in some secret monitory building in some God-forsaken country.

Apparently now was one of those times.

"If it were Christmas everyday, we might actually run out of money before the year was out," he said airily, following his friend, hands in his pocket.

Pausing, the grey eyed man turned and offered one of his curvy smiles that more often than not made him hold his breath unknowingly and stare.

"Which is exactly the reason, Light-kun, why we have the connections we do." He smirked and continued to walk. "It is never a waste to do people favours; you can collect with interest."

He was really enjoying this, Light realised as he caught the almost childlike excitement underlying is already sugary voice. A voice that made Light bite his lips.

And it wasn't the five decorated trees around the room, nor the bright yet tasteful decorations that made boy think how endearing this whole thing was. Although they certainly helped, since he had managed to buy the last eight boxes of fairy lights before the Hungarian shop-owner kicked him out.

"You mean you'd actually fall so low enough as to _bribe_ for a few plates of treacle pie?" Sarcasm dripped as thickly as treacly though with enough good humour to let L know he was joking.

Darker orbs twinkled mischievously.

"Might I remind Light-kun that there is much more than just treacle pie here? Although I haven't spotted that one yet…is it somewhere at the end?"

Honey eyes resisted the urge to roll as the boy pointed out one of the plates that was nestled amongst a pile of red and white striped candy canes.

"Now are you going to start eating or has the amount actually put you off?"

Wide, astounded grey eyes stared back at him.

"Such un-festive thoughts, Light-kun. Have you no faith?"

"I know; it's a complete shocker," Light snorted, shaking his head as he handed his friend a fork which he used to extract a mouthful of pie from the plate before placing it in his mouth.

The younger boy looked away, fighting the heat in his face as a pink tongue licked the amber substance off a pair of very delicious looking lips. Metaphorically speaking of course…

By the time he had turned back though, he wished he hadn't for he was faced with a rather large piece himself, hovering directly in front of his lips…with the _same fork!_

"Light-kun should really join in the festivities," L commented good-naturedly, obviously having enjoyed his first try.

"L, there _are_ only the two of us. I don't think we alone qualify to call this a 'festivity' let alone make it plural."

Dark brows furrowed, scolding.

"As long as there's dessert, it qualifies," he insisted forcefully, making laughter want to escape the fair haired boy. However it soon turned uncomfortably hot as L pushed his fork closer to his lips.

Light half thought that those grey eyes were telling him to "eat it or die" but he wasn't quite sure because he had to use all his effort to keep a blush down as he begrudgingly humoured the receiver of his present and ate the piece off the offered utensil, allowing the crumbly pastry and the sweet treacle to meld together on his tongue.

"'S good…" he mumbled to a satisfied L who turned around and began taking forkfuls out of every plate that he came upon. He had finally got over his initial surprise enough to begin his food fest.

It was like watching a child – emphasis on _child_ – on Christmas and when said child was in the form of a skinny man with messy hair, oddly engaging sleep deprived eyes and who had crumbs all down his white t-shirt, it was difficult to not pay attention and watch as he skittered around the table. His eyes seemed to widen in surprise whenever he caught sight of a particular favourite.

Light nibbled on a gingerbread man's leg and waited for his partner to finish, wondering where he managed to store all that food in that tiny frame of his. Okay, so Light was not any bigger in comparison but he ate _regular_ food. Still, seeing that he had brought an unusual amount of joy – even if it was difficult for most to catch it – to his friend/partner/annoying guy who had unhealthy sleeping habits and often broke down Light's door in the middle of the night to inform him of a new case, it brought a small smile to his face.

He blamed the mulled wine however.

--

Swinging his legs back and forth as he sucked on the chocolate sauce on his spoon, L happily bobbed his head lightly, feeling very accomplished for trying each and every single one of the desserts at the table. He looked at Light who seemed content where he leaned against the table, tapping his fingers idly on the surface.

"Light-kun," he called through a tongue coated with chocolate.

Amber orbs met his lazily, a small, grin on his lips.

"Done already?"

Grey eyes betrayed amusement.

"Did Light-kun expect me to _finish_ all of it? Even for me, that's nearly impossible."

"Perhaps I had set my expectations much to high?"

The ghost of a smirk that threatened to encase Light's lips made it hard for L to come up with a good comeback.

"Not at all, I'm just not in the mood to eat too much."

The younger boy didn't believe him even for a second.

"Really?"

"Really."

"…You couldn't finish it even if you tried."

"Don't push it, Light-kun."

The boy chuckled and shook his head, dipping a piece of his gingerbread into the chocolate fountain in the centre of the table.

"Well, I'm still quite glad you liked your present. I wouldn't have gone all out for most people, Ryuuzaki."

Cringing at the slip of his name, L scrunched up his nose and brought a finger to his pouting mouth.

"I was Ryuuzaki over two years ago. It is surprising that Light-kun cannot suppress that habit."

Light raised his brow.

"As surprising as it is that you once took the alias of an actor?"

L shot him a withering glare.

"Must Light-kun remind me? That was not one of my more epic moments."

The other boy snorted and folded his arms, smiling from across the table.

"You're quite right, your face when you saw all this was _much_ more astounding."

Pale lips twitched.

"And it has come to my knowledge that I have yet to thank Light-kun for his well received gift."

Shrugging, Light grinned with a wink and began to quote,

"Christmas is a time of giving, not receiving."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, making L cringe inwardly afterwards at his uncharacteristic slip. But the fact that he was in the company of Light-kun made it feel a lot less embarrassing. Something about Light-kun always made things feel better. That was figuratively speaking of course because there was hardly any physical contact between them. Well except for a few minutes ago when he fed a piece of the treacle pie to Light. What was it that the Japanese called it? A second-hand kiss?

He was fairly certain though that a _first-hand_ kiss would taste so much better though. Maybe of gingerbread…

"I must admit; I never expected Light-kun to enjoy celebrating such holidays," L commented, attempting to ease out of the extended silence (and alleviate all thoughts about kissing his protégé).

Cocking his head to one side thoughtfully, a sneaky glint in his eyes, he leaned across as far as he could go and informed his "boss" gently,

"Christmas holds an exceptional amount of importance. Or at least, it does now."

The detective frowned and leaned across, as if sharing a secret of utmost importance.

"Light-kun is talking in riddles."

Not to mention that the tone he spoke with sent shivers up his spine, even though the countless candles and tea lights were still burning and the fireplace was blazing heat gloriously throughout the room. The same orange light shone across the younger boy's features in a way that transformed Yagami Light into dripping amber and warm honey.

Thin fingers clenched at the table-top, sending small strewn sweets into crackling as their plastic wrappers met one another but neither seemed to notice.

"May I remind L that he seems to enjoy doing the same?"

The small smile that curved at the corners of L's lips sent honey orbs a fraction of an inch lower; an action that he did not miss. And that just seemed to make this day a whole lot sweeter.

"Light-kun need not, however he should remind me _why_ he chose to go so far for me on this special occasion."

He hesitated before answering. "Last Christmas you were communicating with me through a laptop about that case in Berlin. And the year before that I was finishing off school. This is the first Christmas, despite us having known each other for a while now, that we're actually spending in the same square kilometre."

Now L could _not_ resist in asking.

"Was Light-kun perhaps anxiously awaiting this occasion?"

Wide tawny orbs met twinkling dark ones before forming a defiant glare.

"And why, pray tell, would you assume _that_?" he huffed, pulling back and folding his arms, the orange flames not enough to hide the flush on his cheeks.

Jackpot.

Smiling sneakily from under his long, messy hair, the dark haired man raised a knee onto the table to lean closer towards his young friend who was currently finding it exceptionally hard to keep an angry expression, especially with a very delectable looking L placing himself quite gorgeously on the table.

"Because, I believe," he said in a soft voice, "Light-kun wouldn't be the only one."

Light looked torn between discarding L's words as another one of his riddles and taking them for what he hoped they meant. And as such things went, the "wha?" that had been bubbling at the bottom of his throat came out in all its confused and hopeful glory.

It was cut short however when a pair of very skinny, very strong hands chose to clasp themselves behind his head and pull him in close, surprising him, a heady voice whispering against his lips,

"And I also believe he knows exactly what I mean."

And before he knew it, L's lips were on his and just like that, everything other than instinct shut down. He tasted of the chocolate sauce he had been nibbling at, along with a bunch of very seasonal spices and fruit. The mulled wine was there too, sending a delightful heat coursing through his veins as he allowed that artful tongue to part his lips and make him moan happily, his eyes slipping closed.

Bringing his hands up to grip at the soft, green knitted sweater at the man's shoulders, Light leaned in closer, allowing himself to be all but pulled onto the table as some very deft hands curled around him.

Inhaling a shuddering breath as he pulled back, L nipped at a swollen lower lip and murmured with a smile,

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun."

At that exact moment, the clock began to chime, signalling midnight.

Amused, exasperated and still a little dazed all at the same time, the boy remarked breathlessly,

"You always did like to go out with a bang. But all the same, Merry Christmas, L."

"Oh, no, Light-kun," he assured the boy. "_This,_ would be going out with a bang."

The sound of clicking metal and a cool, familiar feeling around his wrist made the fair haired boy look down to find one end of a handcuff around his wrist, and attached was the very same powerful chain, linking him once again to the skinny boy opposite him.

At his wide-eyed, almost panicked look, he reassured him once more, not before stealing another long, deep kiss that seemed to calm Light down fully,

"Consider it a Christmas present, temporary of course, but a present nonetheless. We have…a lot to catch up on."

Light was very impressed and he smirked and raised a brow.

"And all the while I thought you didn't know the kinky connotations linked with handcuffs and chains."

The dark grin he received was enough to let him know he was in good hands.

"Oh trust me, I am quite knowledgeable in these matters."

He snorted and shot him a look as if challenging him to keep to his words.

"So," he said again, raising a hand to slide his fingers down the detectives cheek, revelling in the positive response, "I get a pair of handcuffs _and_ the world's best detective for Christmas. I'd say this is works out to be possibly one of the best ones yet."

Dipping his finger in the chocolate fountain not too far from where they were, and raising the sweetened digit to his lips, L remarked with a shady smirk,

"As flattered as I am, if Light-kun thinks this was the only gift he was receiving, he was sorely mistaken."

Light watched that finger and asked distractedly, "Can that one wait?"

"Only if Light-kun doesn't mind looking under his bed _tomorrow _morning," he told the boy innocently.

Looking up immediately, the boy narrowed his eyes and demanded,

"You're coming too?"

A sly grin and a jingle of the chain was answer enough.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Christmas love...dontcha love it? Please **REVIEW :) And a Merry Christmas to all of you!**


End file.
